


A Weyr of our Own.

by Mizu_no_Tsuki



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_no_Tsuki/pseuds/Mizu_no_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawn for Icarus Ancalion's "Dragonlord" story, a crossover Atlantis/Pern fic for the Atlantis Big Bang Challenge.<br/>Set quite early on in J'ohn's time in the Weyr, he and the hatchling Lantis watch the sunset over the ragged mountains at Benden Weyr<br/>Hand drawn in PhotoShop CS3(digital airbrush). Reference photo used for J'ohn, everything else from my sad little mind and too many years of reading Anne McCaffrey's novels.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Weyr of our Own.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus). Log in to view. 



> Drawn for Icarus Ancalion's "Dragonlord" story, a crossover Atlantis/Pern fic for the Atlantis Big Bang Challenge.  
> Set quite early on in J'ohn's time in the Weyr, he and the hatchling Lantis watch the sunset over the ragged mountains at Benden Weyr  
> Hand drawn in PhotoShop CS3(digital airbrush). Reference photo used for J'ohn, everything else from my sad little mind and too many years of reading Anne McCaffrey's novels.

____spacer____


End file.
